dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Morris Sullivan
Morris Sullivan, also known as the Royal Interrogator (or simply the Torturer), is a secondary target during Corvo Attano's assassination of the Lord Regent in the mission Return to the Tower. Biography Morris Sullivan was born to a wealthy family that, in fear of diluting their blood with that of outsiders, married cousins for generations.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|''"The family feared diluting their blood with outsiders, so cousin married cousin, for generations."]] Growing up on Endoria Street, he grew to be large and strong, developing a temper and a cruel streak toward animals,[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"His temper as a child was vile. They would find the family pets dead."]] but his brain remained underdeveloped.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"He was born into wealth on Endoria Street, and grew large and strong. But his brain shrunk and shriveled, like a bad fruit."]] At some point in his life he met Granny Rags,Dearie and -- staying true to his cruel nature -- Sullivan became the Royal Interrogator at Dunwall Tower, serving as both a torturer and an executioner.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"Morris Sullivan. Executioner and torturer."]] ''Dishonored Sullivan is a sadistic mute who secretly worships the Outsider in the basement of Dunwall Tower with his pet wolfhound, where he can be seen repeatedly beating a corpse. He is first encountered in the mission Dishonored in Coldridge Prison, where he tortures Corvo by burning him with a hot iron. He is one of the toughest enemies in the game. His faith makes him immune to most of Corvo's supernatural abilities, and he possesses the ability to pull Corvo towards him. His thick skin makes the sword, crossbow and spring razor less effective; he is also immune to frontal fatal attack. Contrary to his passive ability, his attacks are somewhat simple; he swings a heated metal bar like a sword, and while he can block, dodge, and kick, his skill at doing so is noticeably poor compared to other enemies. However, his exceptional health allows him to deal a lot of damage to Corvo before he can be dispatched. It is recommended to use stealth to eliminate him. Trivia *It is implied that Sullivan is the young boy mentioned in Granny Rags' journal. *Slackjaw's Elixir Accounts logbook has "Nelly & Morris Sullivan" listed as customers. * The Torturer is resistant to some of Corvo's powers, such as Bend Time at Tier 2; however, it is not to the same extent as Daud (for example, the Torturer is still vulnerable to Possession, while Daud is not). *Sullivan is immune to any form of dismemberment. *According to a note found in Dunwall Tower, Sullivan has a habit of watching the guards while they sleep. Gallery render torturer.jpg|Closeup render of the Torturer. torturer render art.jpg|Morris Sullivan render. torturer01.png|The Royal Interrogator tortures Corvo. screens01 torturer.png|Sullivan in the interrogation room. torturer05.png|Morris Sullivan maims a corpse on a hook. torturer06.png|Sullivan in front of his altar. torturer02.png|The Royal Interrogator by his altar. morris 01.png|The Royal Interrogator takes a swipe at Corvo. torturer04.png|The Torturer pokes Corvo with his hot poker. morris 02.png|The Royal Interrogator chases Corvo down the hallway. torturer.jpg|The Royal Interrogator, down for the count. Morris Credits.png|An image of the Torturer, seen as the credits roll. The_Torturer's_Quaternionic_Groan.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Torturer. Torturer.png|The Torturer's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References ru:Палач Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Supernatural